Enamorate, Cenicienta
by HieloUnicorn93
Summary: Era el tiempo del cambio, un cambio social y politico que buscaba terminar con todos los Líderes de los diferentes países, y para terminar con ellos, empezó la batalla cotra el líder más fuerte. El Hokage. Nueve víctimas, nueve guerreros y una leyenda que terminará siendo convertida en realidad.


**Hola a todos, me presento con este mi primer fic de Naruto y de la pareja de Minato y Kushina, espero que sea de su agrado y si es así no olviden dejar reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Kishimoto-sensei.**

* * *

**ENAMORATE, CENICIENTA.**

**CAPITULO 1.- ¿VOLVISTE?**

Es difícil parecer una persona normal cuando observas todos los días a la gente paseando con tranquilidad por los jardines, en medio de las calles, unos simplemente caminando y otros muchos en bicicleta o en automóvil.

Me gustaría aparentar ser como ellos, hacer de cuenta que no conozco a ningún príncipe, ni a ninguna familia real del País del Fuego. Toda la universidad lo sabe, toda mi familia lo sabe y hay momentos en los cuales me arrepiento de que ellos conozcan al que gran parte de mi adolescencia fue mi mejor amigo.

Es por eso que desde que entré a la Universidad, el trato hacia mi persona cambió desde que mi mejor amigo regresó a su país natal. Él me había comentado muchas veces que eso podría ocurrir, siempre estábamos juntos gracias a esas ideas suyas que llenaban su cabeza.

Durante su estancia en el País del Remolino, lo llevé a conocer a mi familia, a que conociera personas que se encontraban muy por debajo de su titulo real.

Sonreí con nostalgia mientras recordaba aquél momento cuando se rodeaba de niños pequeños a los que cargaba en sus brazos y jugaba con ellos horas interminables de futbol. Y en ocasiones, hasta las niñas lo raptaban para que jugaran a la hora del té, gracias a que lo consideraban guapo y galante.

Era divertido verlo en esa situación, como se sonrojaba mientras las niñas le daban las pequeñas tacitas del juego de té sin nada para tomar, y me soltaba a reír abiertamente al observar la turbación de mi mejor amigo que soltaba gruñidos y quejas en su idioma natal, que al escucharlas no evitaba soltarme a reír de nuevo, era increíble que alguien como él, soltara ese tipo de improperios que no eran propios de su linaje y de su familia.

Solté un suspiro con añoranza al recordar aquellos momentos con mi mejor amigo. Miré por la ventana de mi pequeño departamento que se encontraba localizado en una zona tranquila de la Ciudad de Uzushiogakure, me habían dicho mis arrendadores cuando me decidí por este lugar que esta era una zona exclusiva de la ciudad, que solo familias con un buen nivel económico podían pagar.

Y no es que mi familia nadara en dinero pero no nos hacía falta, podíamos vivir bien al menos la mayor parte del año pero ya era demasiado pagar las colegiaturas de la Escuela de Derecho y la renta del departamento juntas. Las dos cosas las subsanaba gracias a mis trabajos diarios dentro de un pequeño despacho jurídico ubicado cerca de la escuela y de mi departamento.

No sacaba mucho, pero con los ahorros de todo un año y un pequeño aporte de mi familia podía salir adelante sola, además estaba por terminar mi carrera y había tomado la decisión de independizarme de la vida hogareña y de mis padres, pero seguiría velando por la educación y la vida de mi hermano menor, Naoki.

Es extraño como ves la vida pasar y cada día te llenas de mayores responsabilidades, es ahí cuando te das cuenta de que ya no eres esa chiquilla que le gustaba jugar bajo el agua cuando llovía, que gritaba y perseguía a aquellos niños que osaban llamarle "_tomate"_ gracias al color rojo de su cabello, que gritaba cada vez que iba a un concierto a escuchar su grupo favorito estando reunida con los mejores amigos que podías haber obtenido en la vida.

Poco a poco te das cuenta de que has crecido y que ahora, tu trabajo como tu constante aprendizaje depende de ti y que a partir de ese momento, muchas cosas dependerán de las decisiones que tomes en lo que te queda de vida.

Creo que disfruté muchas cosas y aprendí demasiadas cuando él llegó a Uzushiogakure como un intercambio; vivimos muchas cosas juntos, fuimos a un montón de conciertos y solo contábamos con dieciséis años. No éramos el tipo de jóvenes a los que les encanta estar toda la noche de juerga.

Algo que siempre me impresionaba de él era su sentido de la responsabilidad a pesar de que la primera vez que lo vi me pareció un flacucho afeminado y sin gracia.

Si salíamos de noche y al día siguiente teníamos clases, él siempre nos sacaba de las fiestas o de las discotecas donde pasábamos las veladas y nos dirigíamos cada quien a su respectiva casa.

Además, un día, mi amigo me había comentado que no le gustaría que los paparazzi, que nos seguían noche y día porque hablábamos y salíamos con él, dieran una mala imagen de su persona estando en mi país.

Ningún profesor en la Preparatoria tenia quejas sobre él, solo que había un inconveniente al que todos nos acoplamos con rapidez. El idioma.

El chico hablaba _Hono_ la mayoría del tiempo por no poder aun comprender del todo el _Suwaru_, pero nosotros, sus nuevos amigos de Uzushiogakure, habíamos estudiado antes algunos cursos de _Hono_ y podíamos comunicarnos con nuestro amigo sin problema alguno.

En relación a eso, siempre que estábamos los dos solos, él prefería hablar conmigo en _Hono_, porque decía que mi acento era muy campirano y sonaba algo nasal en comparación con él que lo dominaba perfectamente.

Lo cual consideraba una bendición por ser nacido en el País del Fuego, y no supe porque, pero esas palabras se salieron de mi boca un día de aquellos que pasábamos parloteando en _Hono_ y mi amigo, ni lento ni perezoso, ya había pedido permiso a mis padres para que me dejaran viajar con él algunos días a Konohagakure, la ciudad capital del País del Fuego.

No podría describir la sensación de miedo, timidez y no sé que más, que me embargó en cuanto llegamos a Konohagakure y nos dirigieron al majestuoso Palacio del Hokage.

Estaba sorprendida, rodeamos el monumento al Hokage Hashirama lleno de nieve por los tiempos que corrían, hasta que nos detuvimos en las verjas de hierro forjado que daban acceso al palacio.

El chofer que nos llevaba habló en _Hono_ con uno de los soldados de la guardia del palacio indicándole a quienes llevaba dentro y nos dejó pasar no sin antes, en las puertas del palacio, abrir la cajuela del auto y registrar mis maletas ante mi mirada llena de miedo y recelo, y la de mi amigo llena de enojo y fastidio.

Si antes ya la había pasado algo mal con el registro de mis cosas, cuando entramos al palacio, casi me desmayo de la impresión. Había visto muchas películas de tiempos del Tsuchikage Onoki de Amegakure y las imágenes de todos esos palacios, todas esas vidas dentro de la realeza, para mí se hacían imposibles.

Si bien, ver esas películas despertaba en mí una gran emoción y felicidad, las locaciones de esas películas nada tenían que ver con lo que mis ojos observaban en ese momento.

Y según me explicaba mi amigo a mi lado, mientras nuestras maletas las llevaban a nuestras respectivas habitaciones, los principales salones del palacio se encontraban en la zona noble, lo primero que apareció ante mis ojos fue el salón de música, donde un gran arco de cantera labrada domina la fachada.

Flanqueándolo se encuentran los salones azul y blanco. En el centro, sirviendo como un pasillo que unía los salones de Estado se encontraba la Galería de Arte donde colgaban obras de Rembrandt, Antón Van Dick, Rubens y Veermer. No podía quitar mi mirada de ninguna de esas obras, eran maravillosas, en ese momento me hubiera encantado traer conmigo una cámara fotográfica y sacar una foto de cada una de esas obras de arte que adornaban el salón.

Mi amigo me jaló del brazo cuando me observó mirar embelesada las pinturas, escuché como bufó por lo bajo y me instó a que siguiéramos el recorrido.

Seguimos el recorrido mientras me preguntaba sobre mis impresiones sobre el lugar donde vivía y casi no podía soltar palabra de la emoción, me salían más palabras en _Suware_ que en _Hono_, estaba totalmente alucinada con los que veía a escasa distancia de mí.

Él se reía de mi comportamiento tonto y algo infantil mientras me decía que nunca nadie se había comportado de esa forma cuando visitaba el palacio y es que de vez en cuando, los mortales como yo, tenían acceso al palacio para observar la majestuosidad de su interior y yo, me había ganado el premio mayor, según él, al reaccionar de ese modo.

Sin embargo, a mitad de nuestro recorrido, uno de los sirvientes, se acercó a mi amigo y le indicó que era hora de que me llevara a conocer a su familia, y que la _Gran Señora_ Mito solicitaba nuestra presencia en los aposentos de la familia real.

La zona que era exclusivamente para la familia real se encontraba en el ala este del Palacio del Hokage, mantenían el mismo decorado que los salones que había visto en el ala inferior. Conservaban cierto modernismo en ellas.

Mi amigo me guió hacia una pequeña estancia donde habían unos cuantos sillones de color negro, cuadros de pintores famosos como decoración, el color del cuarto era entre beige y hueso, el piso de madera estaba tapizado de finas alfombras de seda dándole un toque elegante y majestuoso al lugar, al igual que cada sala que visité aquel día.

Entramos sin ser anunciados, dos sirvientes nos abrieron las puertas para entrar a la sala y me sorprendí al encontrar a mucha gente dentro, pero a quien nos dirigimos primero, fue a una dama vestida elegantemente con un traje rosa y blusa de seda blanca, con un poco de su cabello rojo oscuro ya algo canoso y con algunas arrugas en su rostro quien se encontraba sentada en uno de los butacones de la habitación.

Al mirarla, sentí una gran majestuosidad, un respeto infinito ante la figura frente a mí, en sus ojos observé el conocimiento y la sabiduría que tan solo la experiencia puede dar y quizá por lo que me contaba mi amigo, el haber estado participando en la Primer Guerra Shinobi, le otorgó la mayor experiencia que un ser humano podría otorgarse a sí mismo.

Su semblante recto, serio y amable al ver a su nieto me hizo recordar a mi abuelo que se había ido de este mundo un mes antes de que él llegara a Uzushiogakure. Todo en ella, en la _Gran Señora_, era magnificencia, que borraba a todos los presentes en la sala con su sola presencia.

No me acobardé, levanté la vista y me coloqué recta y derecha al igual que mi amigo que me llevaba tomada de una mano para darme confianza cuando estuviéramos frente a su abuela.

Caminamos juntos con gran seguridad hacia ellos y cuando tuve a la _Gran Señora_ frente a mis ojos, supe lo que debía hacer. Mi amigo con la ayuda de su mano sobre la mía, me ayudó a realizar una reverencia ante la soberana e incliné la cabeza un poco mirando al piso para después mirar a la abuela de mi amigo que me miraba con una sonrisa ladeada.

-Minato, ¿No me habías dicho que tu amiga era de Uzushiogakure?-preguntó la Señora hablándole a su nieto en _Hono_, claro que en ese entonces ella no sabía que hablaba el idioma con fluidez.

Sentí el agarre de mi amigo sobre mi mano mucho más fuerte que antes, no entendía a que se debía su reacción y lo miré extrañada.

-Sí, abuela, te lo mencioné-contestó Minato del mismo modo, en _Hono_ a sabiendas que yo conocía el idioma y apretó mas fuerte mi mano-Es mi mejor amiga, eso ya lo sabes.

La Señora me observó como analizándome, para saber si era lo suficientemente buena según su criterio, para ser amiga de su hijo y después dirigió su mirada hacia nuestras manos que seguían fuertemente agarradas gracias a Minato.

Esa acción hizo que me sonrojara lo suficiente como para soltar la mano de mi mejor amigo quien me dirigió una mirada molesta. Miré a la señora con pena quién luego sonrió y miró a mi amigo dirigiéndole un asentimiento con la cabeza a lo que él sonrió abiertamente.

Aquellos días en acabaron tan rápido como vinieron. Pronto, mi buen amigo Minato se estaba metiendo un poco más en sus deberes reales y en cada periodo de vacaciones se iba a Konohagakure a dedicarse un poco de tiempo a él y a su titulo y ya no me invitaba más a pasar tiempo con su familia ni con él como esa vez.

Sabía que algo me ocultaba, algo que quizá su abuela tenía mucho que ver, muchas ideas pasaron por mi cabeza en esos momentos, hasta que terminamos la escuela preparatoria, los dos, en Uzushiogakure.

Tanto él como yo sabíamos que el nivel educativo de Uzushiogakure no era el mejor y que había muchos lugares mejores en educación que mi país, pero él siempre me decía que lo hacía por su mejor amiga, y que ya le sobraría tiempo para adiestrarse mejor en aquellas materias que más le agradaban en Konohagakure.

Y sin embargo, ese distanciamiento que tuvo conmigo no tuvo nada que ver con su abuela.

Me enteré después por las revistas rosa, como él las llamaba, que se le había visto en algunas ocasiones en algunos bares de Konohagakure junto con una chica de nuestra misma edad, de cabello castaño oscuro, de buena familia y miembro del Consejo de Konoha.

Entonces entendí cual era el problema. Yo no era de Konoha, no sabía muchas de las costumbres de aquel país, solo era una amiga, de esas que solo sabes que veras algunos días y después dirás adiós y no te acordarás de ella jamás.

Para Minato, príncipe de Konoha, yo no era más que una plebeya más entre tantos que conocía, pues ni este secreto que tan celosamente guardaba me lo había dicho. Me dolió no puedo negarlo, pero él se iría de Uzushiogakure y yo me quedaría, ¿Qué más podía hacer?

El sonido de mi teléfono celular tuvo que regresarme a la realidad de la que me había perdido mientras vagaba en viejos recuerdos.

Me alejé de la ventana y me acerqué hacia la mesa redonda y sin barnizar que hacía las veces de comedor y otras de burro para planchar la ropa y algunas más como estudio propio.

Tenía dos mensajes de texto. Uno era de mi hermano menor que ese mismo año terminaba el colegio, exactamente la escuela preparatoria, en el mismo lugar donde había estudiado yo.

En el mensaje me decía que no olvidara la fecha de su graduación que era hoy por la mañana y el otro era de mis padres, diciéndome que no olvidara la graduación de mi hermano y que fuera con ellos aunque tuviera trabajo en el bufete de abogados.

Sonreí para mis adentros, ese día era jueves, por lo tanto, ese día no tenía mucho trabajo en la oficina y podría dedicarle el día a mi familia y a mi hermano, cerré la ventanilla de mensajes de texto y abrí la que decía _"Contactos"_ y marqué el numero de la casa de mis padres para concretar la hora en la que iríamos a la graduación de mi hermano.

Mientras hablaba con mis padres, sonó una alarma de mi computadora encendida sobre la mesita de noche de mi dormitorio y desvié mi atención hacia la computadora.

Extrañada, me acerqué al aparato esperando que no fuera un aviso sobre mi nueva carga de trabajo y eso me impidiera asistir al evento más importante en la vida de mi hermano menor.

Seguía escuchando las sugerencias acerca de la ropa que mi madre me daba y me senté en la cama con la computadora entre las piernas y abrí la pestaña que había sonado como alarma.

Esa alarma había sido un mensaje, un mensaje que pensé que no volvería a recibir desde que me negué a ir a la boda de mi mejor amigo hace cinco años por cuestiones de trabajo y estudios, pues en ese tiempo estaba tratando de sacar mi maestría en Derecho Constitucional y llevaba algunos casos en el bufete donde comencé a trabajar.

Ese mensaje era de una persona que no había visto en años, solo hablábamos por medio de correos electrónicos pero ya desde hace un tiempo que no platicábamos nada, creo que desde hace cinco años, para la boda de Minato.

El mensaje era de Fugaku Uchiha, uno de los mejores amigos de Minato, abrí la bandeja de mensajes antes de cerciorarme que el muchacho no estuviera conectado y me contestara el mensaje si es que yo lo devolvía.

El mensaje, escrito propiamente en _Hono_ decía que estaban aquí, los dos, en el país y que les gustaría verme después de tanto tiempo.

Me quedé anonadada, esperaba algo un poco más convencional como un _"¿Hola, cómo estás?"_ no algo como eso.

Mi madre seguía hablando como posesa por el teléfono sobre cosas de moda de las que ya no podía entender nada gracias al mensaje que recién me habían enviado, decidí cortar la llamada, ya habíamos concretado la hora a la que ellos pasarían por mí para ir directamente a la Iglesia donde se llevaría a cabo la misa de graduación y después tendrían que ir a la escuela para que mi hermano recibiera sus papeles de recién graduado.

Colgué a mi madre y puse el celular en la cama junto a la computadora, no sabía si contestar el mensaje o dejarlo como si lo hubiera visto.

Me mordí los labios tratando de encontrar una solución, al final decidí que era mejor no contestar el mensaje, no quería hablar con Minato, si es que era verdad que estaba en el país y no era una broma de Fugaku nada más para hablar conmigo, pues sabía que poniendo a su amigo como motivo, accedería fácilmente, pero no.

Negué con la cabeza con una sonrisa amarga en mi rostro, eso fue hace años, era una adolescente cuando todo eso sucedía, ahora ya no, al parecer y daba por sentado, que la amistad que tuve con Minato o dije tener en algún momento, se acabó cuando regresó a Konohagakure con su familia y cuando me negué por la webcam a acompañarlo el día de su boda, su cara de enojo y tristeza lo decía todo.

Con un suspiro lleno de frustración, cerré la computadora de un solo golpe y me dirigí a mi armario, saqué un vestido veraniego color marrón, sin tirantes y que me llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla.

Tomé mi bata de baño y una toalla y me metí a bañar para estar lista para cuando mis padres pasaran por mí para ir a la graduación.

Aun en la ducha no dejaba de pensar en el mensaje de Fugaku, además, no encajaba en sus agendas que estuvieran por estos lugares en pleno verano; si mal no recordaba siempre se la pasaban en uno de los tantos palacios que la familia real de Konohagakure era dueña.

Bajé corriendo las escaleras de mi planta donde se encontraba el departamento y cuando salí del edificio me encontré a mi hermano fuera del coche ataviado con una toga negra con los bordes en dorado, cada vez que lo veía se me hacía mucho más alto y eso que solo tenía dieciocho años.

No es que yo no estuviera alta, que lo estaba, medía un metro con sesenta centímetros y aun así, mi hermano me sobrepasaba, parecía que él era el mayor y yo la menor y no al revés.

Mi hermano sonrió al verme y al darse cuenta de nuestra diferencia de estatura, sonrió con burla como siempre y yo reaccioné sacándole la lengua en un gesto muy infantil para mi edad, pero es que si no lo hacia mi hermano no dejaría de fastidiar en todo el camino de mi casa hasta la Iglesia con que era más alto que yo y que él era el mayor.

Abrió la puerta del coche para que me subiera antes que él por lo que levanté una ceja en su dirección, nunca se había portado así conmigo antes. Pues bueno, ya era hora.

Llegamos faltando cinco minutos a la Iglesia principal de la ciudad para que comenzara la ceremonia de graduación de mi hermano, nos bajamos del auto que estacionamos unas calles atrás antes de llegar por si no encontrábamos un aparcamiento cerca e hicimos bien porque cuando llegamos, se encontraba un gran dispositivo de seguridad donde tuvimos que mostrar los pases para la fiesta nocturna del colegio para que uno de los policías de seguridad nos dejara el paso libre hacia la Iglesia.

¿Por qué la escuela tenía un dispositivo de seguridad de ese tamaño? Ya sabía que la situación en la que vivía el país no era la mejor, pero no era para tanto, solo que estuviera el Líder de Uzushiogakure por eso entendería tal número de policías en los alrededores de la Iglesia o al menos que fuera el Maestro Jashinista quien fuera a dar la misa de graduación lo cual no era ni por lo menos lo más seguro.

Lo que llamó mi atención, aparte de todo ese movimiento policiaco, fueron un conjunto de hombres vestidos de traje negro, camisa de cuello blanca y corbata negra, algunos con lentes oscuros y otros no, me recordaban vagamente a esa película de los hombres de negro y logré controlar la carcajada que se me saldría ante tal comparación.

Algo me decía que no debía llamar la atención en el lugar, ni yo ni ninguno de mi familia por lo que los llamé para que nos adentráramos al lugar con rapidez y sin mirar a ningún lado.

Al avanzar entre la gente escuchaba varios comentarios a mi alrededor sobre los policías que se encontraban afuera de la Iglesia custodiando y otros sobre aquellos extraños hombres vestidos con traje negro.

Algunos comentarios me hacían reír por lo bajo, no podía reírme todo lo que quisiera dentro de la Iglesia, lo considerarían de mal gusto y una falta de respeto hacia los creyentes y al lugar, otros, unos más acertados que los anteriores, decían que un Jefe de Estado importante podría estar dentro de la Iglesia, en eso estaba de acuerdo con un señor que lo dijo, pero la pregunta era, ¿Quién era ese Jefe de Estado?

El mensaje de Fugaku regresó a mi mente. Ahora estaba confundida, si lo hubiera contestado, me habría dicho en que parte de la ciudad estaban, pero no lo hice y me arrepentí en ese momento.

Por un lado quería que fueran ellos los que estuvieran dentro de la Iglesia, pero dudaba.

Miré a mi alrededor tratando de ubicar una cabeza rubia y una de cabellos negros que pertenecían a los dos jóvenes pero no los logré ubicar entre tanta gente, así que mis intentos fueron infructuosos.

Mis ojos se desviaron hacia el frente y encontré a mi padre hablando con uno de esos muchachos de traje negro, me acerqué y supe que estaban intercambiando palabras en _Hono_.

Al menos el idioma me daba una pista de lo que podría ser, hasta que ese muchacho dirigió su cabeza hacia mí y se disculpó con mi padre diciéndole que debía seguir con su trabajo.

Me acerqué a mi padre quien colocó una mano sobre uno de mis hombros para guiarme entre el barullo que se estaba formando y poder encontrar a mi madre que ya habría dejado a mi hermano con sus compañeros de generación.

Encontramos un lugar cómodo ni muy atrás ni muy adelante para poder disfrutar la misa en paz. A los pocos minutos mi mente comenzó a divagar.

Salimos de la Iglesia en tropel, mientras unos se sacaban fotos, otros hacían planes para la fiesta de esa noche, lo que si tenía claro es que llegaría temprano al departamento y me dejaría caer en la cama hasta el día siguiente para levantarme temprano a trabajar y sacar el trabajo que tenia acumulado de ese día.

Nos dirigimos al auto caminando tranquilamente, hasta que unas voces en _Hono_ llamaron nuestra atención.

Eran dos jóvenes de mi edad, uno de ellos de cabellos rubios y el otro de largos y alborotados cabellos negros, vestidos con trajes en azul marino con corbatas de igual color, mi padre hizo que mi madre, mi hermano y yo subiéramos al auto sin mirar a esos jóvenes que cuando los miré a través de los vidrios del auto, sus caras se me hicieron bastante conocidas, ¿No podían ser ellos o sí?

Mi padre se giró hacia el auto y le hizo una seña a mi madre para que bajara el vidrio del lado del conductor para que los dos muchachos se acercaran, mi madre así lo hizo y mi corazón comenzó a bombear rápido en mi pecho y mi respiración se aceleró por el miedo, tomé con fuerza el cinturón de seguridad para tratar de calmar mis alocados nervios y mi respiración.

¿Habían regresado? ¿Después de tantos años? Sentí como me faltaba el aire cuando el muchacho rubio y de ojos azules se acercó al auto y asomó su cabeza por el vidrio abierto, extendió su brazo para estrechar la mano de mi madre e hizo lo mismo con mi hermano, al mirarme, me sonrió abiertamente y pude ver su sonrisa blanca y resplandeciente contrastando con su blanca piel.

-Hola-me dijo claramente en _Suware_, me quedé sin habla, solo hice un leve gesto con la cabeza tratando de devolverle el saludo provocando que el muchacho riera con ganas.

Se separó del vidrio y se dirigió hacia mi padre y al otro muchacho, le dijo algo en _Hono_ a mi padre que no alcancé a escuchar y mi progenitor entró al auto con una enorme sonrisa mientras me miraba por el espejo retrovisor del auto.

Crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho esperando una explicación de su parte, él rió y habló con una felicidad que no veía desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Estarán en la fiesta esta noche, creo que es momento de recuperar el tiempo perdido, ¿No crees, Kushina? A Minato se le veía muy contento con la idea-dijo mi padre mientras manejaba con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Esos eran Minato y Fugaku-baka?-dijo mi hermano con un enorme entusiasmo.

Mientras Minato estuvo en Uzushiogakure, llegó a pasar mucho tiempo con mi familia y conmigo, llegando a llevarse bien con mi hermano que lo quería como si fuera el hermano mayor que nunca tuvo aun sabiendo que era el príncipe del País del Fuego y futuro Hokage de Konoha.

El sonido de mi celular me hizo bajar la mirada para ver de quién era el número y contesté feliz al ver quién era.

La llamada era de mi mejor amiga Mikoto Kasahana, estábamos juntas desde la secundaria y ella estuvo presente cuando Minato llegó de intercambio al colegio, éramos compañeras de grupo así como después Minato lo seria de nosotras.

Su voz por el auricular del teléfono se oía bastante emocionada y feliz, comenzamos a platicar de cosas triviales hasta que me preguntó acerca de la fiesta de graduación del colegio que sería esa misma noche.

Había hecho uso de diferentes palancas, de mis antiguos profesores que ahora lo eran de mi hermano, de algunos abogados que tenían a sus hijos estudiando ahí, para conseguir unos cuantos pases para mis amigos de preparatoria y de la Universidad y al fin, unos días antes, después de haber luchado con todo para conseguirlos, los tenía en mis manos, mejor dicho, dentro de mi bolso café.

Cuando le mencioné que ya tenía los boletos se puso histérica y empezó a gritar como loca por lo que tuve que separar un poco el auricular de mi oído, sus risas menguaron cuando le dije que al parecer, Minato y su mejor amigo Fugaku habían regresado al país para estar presentes en la graduación.

Mikoto se quedó callada un instante mientras digería la noticia, ella no hablaba mucho con William en su momento, era un poco mas recatada y tímida en ese aspecto y el motivo que la hacía alejarse de nosotros cuando estábamos con William, es que era un príncipe.

¿Y qué chica de dieciséis años no sueña con la historia de Cenicienta y se vuelve loca por el príncipe azul?

En ese entonces, a nosotras se nos había cumplido el sueño, aunque fuera solo un intercambio, era el príncipe que toda chica soñaba y Mikoto en ese tiempo, aun creía en los cuentos de hadas y tuvo un ligero enamoramiento hacia Minato y un poco después, tras la partida del muchacho, ella me comentó que había actuado como una niña enamoradiza y recuerdo que le contesté, que efectivamente, solo éramos unas niñas conviviendo con un príncipe de verdad en un país donde es muy difícil que vengan y sin embargo, ahora, después de tantos años, regresaba a Uzushiogakure.

_-¿Estás segura de que son...Bueno, de que es Minato?_-escuche su voz apagada y sorprendida por el auricular.

-Créeme, si no supiera que son ellos, no te lo estaría diciendo ahora-dije con la voz entrecortada mientras observaba de nuevo por la ventanilla.

Creo que ya intuía quienes nos seguían y lo que mi padre les había dicho y que no pude escuchar.

_-¿Te parece que te espere en tu departamento? No sé, le diré al señor Toru que me abra, supongo que tienes que cambiarte para esta noche, ¿No?-_soltó Mikoto rápidamente.

Entendía que estuviera nerviosa con la impetuosa llegada de nuestro viejo amigo porque, no obstante, y sin querer admitirlo siquiera, yo también lo estaba.


End file.
